sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Crank It Up (Ashley Tisdale song)
| released = | format = | recorded = 2009 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:01 | label = Warner Bros. | writer = | producer = | prev_title = It's Alright, It's OK | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = Voices in My Head | next_year = 2018 }} "Crank It Up" is a song by Ashley Tisdale from her second studio album, Guilty Pleasure. The song was released as the album's second single on October 9, 2009. The single had no official release in the United States and Canada. The song features uncredited vocals by Sean Garrett. Song information The song is included as a bonus track in the standard edition of "Guilty Pleasure". The single was released on October 16, 2009 in Germany and on October 17, 2009, in the rest of Europe. The song is included in the German compilation album Popstar Hits and she performed the song in several live shows such as Popstars. Music video The music video is directed by Scott Speer and was filmed on the week of September 28, 2009 in Los Angeles. The video begins with Tisdale in a black outfit with black wings on her back in a room. Before she sings, there is a metronome moving to the beat of the song and a turntable playing, it also shows her in the same black outfit while walking along a hallway and singing. Then towards the second verse, she is in a light yellow dress and is standing near a wall. Then at the second chorus, she is at a party singing and dancing next to a man. Towards the end of the song she is seen in her light yellow dress standing on a table with people sitting around it. Justin Baldoni and Wesley Quinn make cameos. The video premiered on VIVA Germany on October 5, 2009 and on Myspace on October 6, 2009. E! Entertainment said that "Tisdale wants to dance, and not in that G-rated, Disney-fied way, either, in this video. We see her practicing some sexy moves, seductive looks and various hand-to-hair gestures after watching. Fortunately, all that preparation eventually pays off, and she finally makes it onto the dance floor". As of March 2019, the music video has surpassed 20 million views on YouTube. Track listing ;CD Maxi Single # "Crank It Up" (Single Version) – 3:01 # "Time's Up" (Non-album Track) – 3:25 # "Blame It on the Beat" (Non-album Track) – 3:28 ;International Digital Single # "Crank It Up" (Single Version) – 3:01 # "Time's Up" (Non-album Track) – 3:28 Chart performance The song has appeared in the Austrian for five consecutive weeks and in the German charts for nine non-consecutive weeks. Credits and personnel ;Song credits * Vocals – Ashley Tisdale, David Jassy * Producer – Twin and Alke * Writer (s) – Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenäs and David Jassy. * Chorus – David Jassy * Background vocals – Freja Jonsson-Blomberg * Recording engineer – Brian Summer * Mix engineer – Jonnie "Most" Davis * Guitarist (s) – Joacim Persson and Johan Alkenäs ;CD Single credits * Executive producers – Lori Feldman and Tom Whalley * A&R – Tommy Page * Art Direction – Julian Peploe * Management – Bill Perlman * Photography – Roberto D'Este Release details References External links * Category:2009 singles Category:2009 songs Category:Ashley Tisdale songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Music videos directed by Scott Speer Category:Song recordings produced by Twin (production team) Category:Songs written by David Jassy Category:Songs written by Joacim Persson Category:Songs written by Johan Alkenäs Category:Songs written by Niclas Molinder Category:Warner Records singles